Eternity 1?
by Ally K
Summary: Jack struggles to keep calm as he watches Sam slipping away from him…..


Eternity 1/?  
  
TITLE: Eternity (1/?) AUTHOR: Ally K EMAIL: sunshine_slayer@hotmail.com ARCHIVE: website in progress, fanfiction.net, CATEGORY: POV, Angst, S/J, SPOILERS:  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL: 6- sequel to series entitled 'Mine'  
  
RATING: PG CONTENT WARNINGS: SUMMARY: Jack struggles to keep calm as he watches Sam slipping away from him... DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me. AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am so sorry it's taken me so long but I've just been so busy with exams and schoolwork. Thank you for all the feedback, I hope it was worth the wait. Give me feedback and tell me what you think!  
  
The bullet whistles past my ear. Loud but it feels so dream like, so much so, it almost feels as if it's not real. Then it hits her. She falls. "No!!!!!!!!!" I'm desperately yelling. Oh God, this can't be happening.. she *has* to be alive. I dive to her side. I have to know whether she's ok. Please let her live.  
  
"Sam." My hand reaches to her frozen pale skin.  
  
"Get away from her!" he screams at me with the gun pointed at my face.  
  
Him. Bastard. How could he..? She's innocent.. Oh God there's so much blood. "Just hang on." I tell her and stand up slowly whilst raising my hands above my head. I have to obey, because what use am I to her, if he shoots me too?  
  
"Walk to the wall and face it" he demands.  
  
Why hasn't he shot me? Think Jack, here's your chance. He has the gun, what advantage do I have?  
  
I flick my head back. "She's alive!" I shout. He turns back to check, instantly I slam my shoulder into his, the gun falls and skids across the floor.  
  
Before he can do anything I dive and grab it.  
  
"Get up" I order him; this time I have the gun pointed at his face. *I* have all the power.  
  
"If you kill me, it still won't bring her back," he smugly tells me, as he stands up.  
  
Rage floods through me. He must.. die.. no. He's human and this is not a war.. I'm better than him.but he killed.get to her.. stop wasting your time with him. He's not worth it.  
  
"Face the wall."  
  
He should di.. Sam.. remember she needs you. I step towards him and strike the back of his head with the gun. He falls to the floor, into unconsciousness.  
  
I turn back.. Oh God. There's so much blood.  
  
"Sam?" Pulse. My fingers instantly fall to her neck. Please let there be pulse. Faint, but she's still here. I have to stop the bleeding. Coat. She needs medical help. Radio. Left hand on coat covering wound, right for radio.  
  
"This is Colonel O'Neill, one man down, repeat one man down. Immediate medical assistance required at Buckley Ranch. 5 miles North from Denver. Major Carter has been shot. She is in critical condition."  
  
I check her pulse; it's becoming slower by the minute.  
  
"Come on Sam, you *can't* let him win. After all you've been through, don't die on me now."  
  
My eyes start to fill with tears but I must push them back. You *have* to be strong. She's not dead, yet.the coat's soaked already.I need something else.. bed sheet but how do I get it without taking my hand from her? Reach.come on stupid thing.got it. Be quick. Don't stop the pressure.  
  
She looks as white as a sheet.oh God, Sam why did you have to save me?  
  
"Carter, you know you've still not agreed to go fishing with me. How much longer to you expect me to wait!" Great skills of persuasion Jack. This is why you're not called sensitive.  
  
"Please, Sam, just hang on, just for a bit long. The doc will be here really soon.Sam.. please I can't do this without you.. you know you're what keeps me strong.Sam.I.I love you."  
  
Oh God, I love her. This can't be right, I finally know whom I feel, she can't die now.  
  
"Please."  
  
Her head rolls to the side.  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
CPR Jack.  
  
"1" push "2,3,4,5" Breathe. My lips cover her mouth and I breathe into her.  
  
"1,2,3,4,5" push. Breathe.  
  
The ranch suddenly vibrates. It's so noisy.. Don't stop.  
  
"1,2,3,4,5" It's a helicopter. They're here.Breathe into her Jack.  
  
"Colonel?" Janet calls as she enters the room. Thank God.  
  
"Charge the paddles to 260."  
  
"Clear.. " She shocks her. Still no rhythm.  
  
"Charge 360."  
  
She shocks her again.  
  
"She's back."  
  
There's a rhythm. Thank God.  
  
"Ok, we have a GSW to the stomach, get me two units of O neg."  
  
Now to make sure.where is the bastard? He couldn't have got that far..  
  
"Teal'c, did a man run past you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Colonel, I just saw a man that I didn't recognise."  
  
Jonas. My saviour. "Where?"  
  
"He was in the middle of everyone, I think he was heading towards the fields.."  
  
"Right, approach with caution, try and capture without killing, but find him." I order them. "Split up. He couldn't have got far."  
  
I should have killed him when I had the chance.. why can't I see him.? Wait; there are footprints in the mud. They go over the fence and.stop.  
  
"Come out, you know I'll *never* let you get away" I tell him. Where is he?  
  
I'm suddenly thrown to the ground and the wind knocked out of me. I can't breathe, his hand is held strong over my mouth. Somehow I manage to get my elbow free and hit him. He falls and I hit him repeatedly.  
  
"O'Neill!"  
  
I stop. Crap! He's bleeding.  
  
"Don't let him out of your sight" I order him. Carter, I have to get to her.  
  
"Jonas.." I puff "Where's Carter?"  
  
"Dr Frasier has taken her back to the base" he looks up and I see the helicopter in the air. "Did you find the man?"  
  
"Teal'c has him. Do you have a zat?"  
  
"Actually I do."  
  
"Come with me, we need to help Teal'c." I tell him, because it'll take both of them to stop me but if Sam dies even that may not be enough.  
  
~  
Tbc in part 2 want to find what happens next, email me. 


End file.
